The Hotel Suite
by EspoirDio
Summary: Niles is trying to enjoy a relaxing evening at the Waldorf Astoria, bath, massage and "special movies" included. But our lovely blond socialite isn't far away either!;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello!:) Sooo, this is the oneshot idea I may have mentioned to you guys? (I can't remember!lol) I wrote this today in 75 minutes lol as, apparently, I was pretty inspired. lol The idea came while watching Season 6 of the Nanny when Fran wants Niles out of the house and offers to pay for a night at the Waldorf Astoria ;) This is Niles/CC obviously, with quite a number of "M" insinuations but nothing really happens. lol Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, only the pathetic storyline is!;)  
**

**The Hotel Suite**

Niles Brightmore had been feeling a little under the weather lately. His throat was slightly sore and he kept getting headaches, however, it never turned into a full-blown cold. While he was the kind of guy that liked to complain about the tiniest sniffles, he also knew how to make profit from an unpleasant situation. And this is why, when Fran Fine needed everyone out of the house so she could spend a romantic evening in with her husband, Niles decided to lay it on extra thick. So he threw on his bathrobe, stuffed tissues up the sleeves, wrapped a scarf around his neck and purposefully tousled his own hair. He was aware of the high likelihood that Fran would see through his plan, but he also knew that she desperately needed him out of the house. One last look in the mirror assured him that he, indeed, looked miserable enough and he headed downstairs. Fran, who was already clad in a black evening dress, looked at him in surprise.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I think my cold has got worse. I'll just stay here, drink tea and sleep."

"Oh no, mistah! Not today when I have... plans with my husband."

"But Mrs. Sheffield, I really don't feel too well." he said again, coughing for emphasis.

This time Fran narrowed her eyes, before she replied: "What if you can take the limo and we pay for a night at the Waldorf Astoria? Jacuzzi, massage, special movies!"

"I don't know if I have the strength," Niles said weakly.

"I know what you're doing and ya lucky I don't have a choice. So stop pretending and get out of that bathrobe."

Niles silently congratulated himself and thanked the Lord for bringing Fran and Maxwell together. It had changed everyone's lives for the better, but especially his.

Arriving in his hotel suite Niles dropped his little bag in a corner and switched on the radio. While dancing along to one of the tunes he slowly got undressed. Once completely naked he walked into the bathroom, humming happily, and drew himself a bath. And while the water was filling the tub, he threw over a bathrobe and walked over to the window. There he watched the people outside with an amused grin, rushing from one appointment to the next while he, the poor, exhausted butler, could finally enjoy a break. He then returned to the bathroom, switching off the water and adding a bubble bath and carelessly discarded his bathrobe. Carefully he lowered one foot into the hot water, before slowly allowing the rest of his body to be absorbed by the heat. When his head comfortably rested against the tub, he stretched his legs and sighed contently. Now the only thing to make this better would be a cognac and a cigar. But he would get there eventually, all in due time. He was quite satisfied in dozing for several minutes, before he began to wash himself. He was just soaping his chest when his mind drifted off to Fran's words concerning "special movies". It had been quite some time and he was surrounded by two gorgeous women all day, even though he hardly ever acknowledged C.C.'s beauty. With all these thoughts it wasn't surprising that another part of his body began to react. Niles sighed deeply and tried to control himself, after all, he had this entire day planned out. After a while the danger had passed and he climbed out of the tub, eyeing himself in the mirror as he did so. Little drops of water were running down his surprisingly toned chest and he grinned proudly when his gaze swept across the lower part of his body. _Not bad, old boy_. He toweled himself dry and did the same with his dark-blond hair that had been slightly moistened by the water, before he threw on a pair of boxers and the fluffy, white bathrobe again. Next on the agenda was the massage Fran had booked for him. Whistling to himself he put on a pair of white slippers that had been provided by the hotel and grabbed his room key and headed for the elevator. He waited patiently until "the ding" told him of its arrival- it had taken a while because the hotel was quite big. And when the doors slid open he was given a perfect view of a couple completely entangled. At first he was a little taken aback, because the man was breathing raggedly and the woman was moaning loudly without any shame. But then he realised who he was looking at. The same curvaceous body, the same long legs, the same blond hair.

"Ah, Miss Babcock. Working extra hard again." he quipped, now stepping into the lift without any hesitation "I always wondered what it would look like when you're attacking a prey."

"Oh God," she groaned, but this time without any butler was definitely the last person she wanted to see. "What are you doing here? Oh, you're scrubbing the toilets here as well!" she exclaimed, hoping to get back at him.

Niles rolled his eyes, before looking her up and down. Her lipstick was smudged and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. There was something incredibly appealing to seeing her like that, so loose, so passionate, that he felt a small tinge of jealousy towards the tall, dark man who stood beside her completely silent. Noticing that her light-blue eyes were still resting on him, he recovered.

"How much did you pay him?" he asked.

Her companion opened his mouth but C.C. beat him to it.

"Do you really want to discuss money? It's clear that Nanny Fine felt sorry for you old domestic and paid for this. Say, have you ever been in a hotel?" she asked sweetly.

Just then (to their disappointment) the elevator came to a stop and Niles stepped towards the doors.

"Well, I'm off to get a massage."

"Who's paying who to get touched now?" C.C. grinned and Niles whirled around, yelling:

"Witch!"

And just as the doors closed he heard C.C.'s: "Bellboy!" and chuckled to himself.

After the massage he felt utterly relaxed, even though his body had already felt warm and fuzzy after the encounter with C.C. Settling down on his bed he took a sip of his cognac and switched on the TV. Finally, after pulling himself together all day long, it was time to release some of that pent up sexual frustration. He rolled his eyes when the typical porn tune began to play and opened his bathrobe in the meantime. Then the first scene showed a young woman washing herself in the bathtub. Her breasts were round and firm and she was certainly very attractive. Suddenly a man entered the bathroom and while the woman tried to cover herself up at first, she soon gave in to his advances. It was a classic porn story and soon both characters were moaning and sighing in ecstasy, while Niles stared at the screen completely unimpressed. Nothing was happening... and considering the previous events, this was rather confusing. He paused the movie and sighed, making a conscious effort to relax. But nothing worked, so after a while (and several sips of cognac later) Niles' thoughts drifted to an unrelated (well, not really) topic. C.C., his nemesis, in an elevator with a stranger. He had always teased her about her date with men, suggesting that she paid them and that she met up with them for flimsy sex in a hotel. But somehow now that he had seen proof of it, his mind rebelled. It seemed unlikely that such a sophisticated and proud woman would compromise herself in such a cheap way. Somehow he couldn't rid himself of the image...her parted red lips, the look of utter abandon and pleasure in her eyes and her moan, good God, her moan. That voice alone which held the power of turning him more on than any woman's touch... Only slowly he realised that a visible bulk had appeared in his boxers and that he was straining for release. But his rational mind stopped him from any further actions, because he could not...he _would not_ give in to a sexual fantasy with Babcock only because of petty jealousy. A knock on the door stopped his inner debate and he cursed silently, still staring at his current, problematic situation.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Will you just open the door?" C.C. yelled back.

She really was the devil, Niles thought. Reluctantly he got out of bed and tied the robe firmly around his waist, trying to think of something disgusting...anything that would make _it _disappear. But, unfortunately, with C.C. nearby that was highly impossible.

"Now really isn't a good time." he tried.

"Just open the goddamn door, Niles!"

He groaned, knowing that she wouldn't go away and accepted his fate. With trembling fingers he unlocked the door and opened it.

"That damn idiot kicked me out of his room and the keys to my apartment are still in there. So I'm sleeping here tonight." she told him determinedly, marching past him without waiting for a response.

"Can't you just go and get your damn key back?" Niles barked, trying to cover up his errection.

"He's gone out," she said, waving a hand dismissively "and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Then her eyes focused on the television screen and her mouth formed a silent "O". Niles blushed furiously and his embarrassment further increased when C.C. proceeded to look at him, her eyes dipping towards his nether regions, before finding his face again.

"I really was interrupting, wasn't I?" she said in a low voice, letting out her sultry laugh.

Niles dug his nails into his skin as he felt himself twitch. She noticed it too, and for only a second he saw mild surprise in her blue orbs, before a mischievous grin appeared on her face and she licked her lips.

"My, my, Butler Boy, are you really this desperate?" she whispered and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply. "So long since you touched a woman that even I turn you on?" she continued, approaching him and slowly opened his bathrobe, allowing her fingertips to brush over his chest.

A moan was bubbling up inside him but he bit his lip and kept it inside, along with the desire to tell her that she always had this effect on him and that desperation had nothing to do with it.

"This isn't fair," he pressed, his voice hoarse.

"We never are, Butler Boy, we never are." she answered smoothly, tracing his jaw line with her fingers.

She held his gaze for a while, almost expectantly, but when Niles refused to give in, his fists still clenched, a light went out in her eyes and she retreated.

"Either way, you're sleeping on the couch." she told him and moved across the room, switching the TV off as she went.

Niles gave a sigh of relief and tried not to analyse her odd behaviour but instead went into the bathroom to take a cold shower. C.C. tiredly stretched her limbs and slipped out of her heels and pants, before climbing into bed, only wearing her blouse. Refused by two men in one night... this had to be some sort of record. Ironically, and unbeknownst to Niles, the first had refused her because of her absent-mindedness after the encounter with the latter. It was all terribly funny, had it not been so hurtful for her. She lay on her back, her eyes closed and listened as Niles switched off the shower. She heard him mumbling to himself and assumed that he was putting some clothes on and then the bathroom door opened and a brief ray of light illuminated the dark room, which she perceived even through her closed lids. To her dismay a small smile graced her face when she felt him sliding into bed next to her, despite her previous instructions. But she hoped that the dark would hide all traces of her well-concealed happiness. He moved around a bit, but finally came to rest on his side and she could feel his breath wash over her skin.

"You know, Butler Boy," she spoke into the silence, trying to put as much disdain into her voice as she could muster "I never thought we'd end up in bed together."

He didn't reply at first and it was only when he turned around that she heard him say: "You know, Miss Babcock, I always thought we would."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!:) To my defense, this was totally unplanned! lol But I was skyping with negschainsaw and mentioned that this could be turned into an "M" and we were discussing how and then she said what basically is gonna happen here. lol And she also said: "Make him moan!" which amused me to no end. So all of Niles' moans are dedicated to you!;) Also, this is for Triple L who loves reading my crappy "M" stuff. lol I certainly hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, it is, however their fault (and the fault of the actors) that they have this special...effect...on me. lol  
**

Instinctively she rolled to her side and pressed her body against his back, her arm wrapping around his waist. It was nice to feel the comfort and warmth of another body again, so nice that, for the time being, she forgot that it was her supposed nemesis. She let out a sigh, her breath washing over his neck and felt him stiffen immediately. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, wondering if she was asleep, wondering if this was just another prank. Maybe it was because the darkness had always brought out her emotional side or maybe because she refused to be denied by two men on the same day, but she was determined not to let him get away. He had reacted to her advances earlier on, why would now be any different? Her left hand began to caress his torso which, to her surprise, she had found to be clad in nothing. Just the warmth of his skin, soothing beneath her fingers. She continued to trace his chest, drawing invisible lines over his sinews and muscles and, with another sigh, she pressed her lips against his neck.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his voice raspy, thus destroying all of his attempts to appear indifferent.

"Something that's better than the movie," she replied, her teeth softly grazing his shoulder.

She playfully bit his shoulder and he groaned, unable to even pass off a simple sound as anything but pleasure.

"You're crazy," he muttered, praying that she would come to her senses, while secretly longing for the delicious game to continue.

He moved to lie on his back, pushing her away but she didn't accept his refusal and instead lifted herself up and propped herself up on her arms, hovering above him.

"You know the rules, Butler Boy, now play by them." she whispered, her light-blue eyes sparkling in the dark.

Apparently that was all it took for him to cave and he moved to capture her lips so hastily that she lost her balance and their bodies crashed against each other. His teeth were roughly teasing her lips and she moaned, trying to bruise his with the same force as both were struggling for dominance. He effortlessly flipped her over, secretly enjoying the brief look of fear in her eyes, before determination took over once more. #

"Are these your rules, Babcock?" he asked, grinding his body against her while his fingers were flying over her blouse, rapidly undoing the buttons.

"No rules," she breathed, her chest rising and falling, almost as if craving the touch of his hand "just us."

And then his mouth was on her skin, devouring her flesh, drawing a burning trail down the valley between her breasts and to her stomach. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, arching her back to force his lips into closer contact. He suddenly broke away, taking her in intently and smirking when it suddenly crossed his mind that she looked even looser than she had done with the guy in the elevator.

"Don't think," she almost pleaded, raising a trembling hand to his cheek "touch me."

His eyes widened in surprise at her sudden display of vulnerability but he couldn't really deny her. Not when she was willingly giving herself to him, not when he could see the goose bumps spreading across her body and her nipples which had hardened in anticipation. She saw a warmth in his eyes, a deep affection that rendered her breathless for a moment. But then his hot lips were on her breasts, nipping on them and air returned to her lungs with all the sharpness of a hundred knives. Despite his best efforts she still shivered and he met her lips again. This time with the gentle touch of a lover, not that of a mere one-night-stand. She moaned against his lips and then whimpered when she felt his hand disappear underneath the fabric of her panties. He never quite touched her, his fingers only brushing over her most sensitive part but the teasing was enough to make her beg for more. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and for a moment the increased contact made her see black but then he pulled away, resisting the force of her legs and sat panting, his boxers barely enough to contain him. She slowly rose to kneel in front of him on the bed and kissed him tenderly again, playing with the slightly moist hair at the nape of his neck.

"I think we've been here before," she commented, letting out her sultry laugh and grinning when she saw him twitch again.

She ran her fingertips down his body at an agonizingly slow pace until she hooked them at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. She took him in her hand and he groaned when her skilled fingers trailed up and down the length of his shaft.

"You're not resisting now," she remarked, her eyes sparkling triumphantly.

"I didn't want to resist then." he replied, his voice strained.

"Coward," she muttered, her massaging movements becoming rougher.

"Witch," he choked out.

"I hate you," she hissed.

"No, you don't." he contradicted and simultaneously both of them stopped and then threw themselves in each other's arms, kissing fiercely.

This annoying, infuriating man always managed to get under her skin, and right now, that's where she wanted to have him. Both of them were battling again, too stubborn and proud to admit defeat and as hands roamed freely and moans became louder they suddenly lost their balance and tumbled off the bed. C.C. tried not to laugh, but a small smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth. Niles, lying on the floor on his back kicked off his boxers and pulled her to lie on top of him.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce." she agreed and taking him in her hands she slowly lowered herself onto him, guiding him inside her.

Both groaned at the first touch when waves of pleasure ruptured through their bodies. And then C.C. slowly began to ride him, her hips making circular movements as he continued to push himself up and thrust inside her. Their movements were almost synchronized and their bodies fit as if they were made for each other. Niles increased the pace as his breathing became ragged and his words incoherent. C.C. finally just leaned back, the palms of her hands resting on his strong thighs as he drew in and out of her in deep strokes.

"Oh God!" she finally cried out and completely let go and moments later she felt the tension rippling through his body, before he released himself.

A bead of sweat was pleasantly weaving its way between her breasts as she continued to sit on him until he, too, had calmed.

"You said you didn't want to resist earlier on," she calmly said as she shakily rose to her feet. He got up as well and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "Then why did you?" she questioned, leaning into him.

"Because you were toying with me," he explained, smiling at her.

"Isn't that what we do?" she asked, kissing him gently.

"Yes, these are the rules of the games we keep playing." he sighed, holding her protectively in his arms.


End file.
